


The Date

by krs1613



Series: Kawal Boys Serye [6]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, breezy ba kamo, dat's mah boi, dont want dont read, huwag kang ano pole ha, implication where mabini can walk, smooth pole, when mabini hits on you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krs1613/pseuds/krs1613
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s just a man, who’s supposed to be reviving his strength after that operation. Pero bakit parang ikaw yung dapat magpalakas sa tuwing kasama mo siya?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1: Date Tayo?

“Kamusta na po kayo, Sir?”

Umiling lang siya at nangiti. Yung maliit na ngiti niya. Yung usual na ngiti niya. Hindi siya talaga pala-ngiti, pero merong mga rare times na ganito, yung parang napaka relaxed niya. Yung kaya niyang ngitian ang kahit na napakasimpleng bagay lang, tulad ng pangungumusta na ilang beses na naman niyang narinig. Malamang pagdilat palang ng mata niya, iyan na ang unang narinig niya. “Eto, nakahiga parin. Bagot na bagot na nga ako.” mahinang wika niya. Pero kahit mahina ito, nandun parin yung usual na…hmm, paano mo nga ba ipapaliwanag. Depth. Oo, nandun parin yung conviction at depth sa boses niya.

Lumapit ka at umupo sa may tabi niya, malapit sa may bedside drawer kung saan nakapatong ang mga maliit na imahe ng mga santo at isang basket ng mga sari-saring prutas. May libro din dito, mostly inspirational. Walang biographies ng mga sikat na political at social personalities, mga usual reads niya. “Kayo naman, Sir. Siyempre kakatapos niyo lang po ma-operahan. Tatlong araw palang po kayo. Medyo matagal-tagal pa po ang ihihiga ninyo diyan.” batid mo.

“So, sinasabi mo na ba dapat masanay na ko sa ganito? Sa mag-isa?”

“Ay, Sir, hindi po.” Dali-dali kang sumagot. Na-offend mo yata siya. “Ang ibig ko pong sabihin—”

Natawa siya. Senyor Hesus, ngayon mo lang siya narinig tumawa ulit at napaka gandang pakinggan ng tawa niya. Napaka…puno ng galak. “Biro lang. Nakakunot na naman kasi yung noo mo nung pumasok ka. Na-stress na naman ba si Leo?” tanong niya at kitang kita mo ang concern sa mukha niya. Buntong-hininga. “Eh, hindi po kasi nila nakuha yung deal kanina. Ayun, nagka emergency meeting.”

“Kaya pala. Subsob na naman siya sa mga papeles niya?”

“Uhm, opo.”

“Ganun naman pala…” napatingin siya saglit sa bag mo, pero nakita niyang nahuli mo siya. Alam mo kung anong iniisip niya. “Sir, bawal po. Strict orders po ng doktor at ni Sir Leo.”

“I want to help him. He helped me get this operation. This is the least I can do for him, considering my state.” nirason niya. Eto na, nagsisimula na siya. Dapat talaga nagsinungaling ka nalang eh. Pero malalaman din naman niya agad kasi you’re a pathetic liar. Para bang allergic ka sa kasinungalingan at vice versa. “Pero bawal po kayo ma-stress, Sir Paul. Kakaopera niyo lang po.”

“Sa paa ang operasyon ko, hindi sa utak.” Okay, end of discussion. “Pero, Sir…”

“At isa pa,” dagdag niya at tinaas ang daliri. “Itigil mo na nga ang pag po at opo sa akin. Hindi naman tayo nagkakalayo ng edad. I feel very old.”

“Eh…boss ko po kayo, Sir Paul.”

“And it’s not Paul. It’s Pole. Wala na ako sa States pero Paul parin ang tawag niyo sa akin. Medyo nakaka BV.” Was he trying to…make a joke?

“…Sir Pole.”

“Come on, tayong dalawa lang naman ang nandito. Alam mo,” he paused again and sat straighter. “Kapag sine-Sir mo ko, feeling ko nasa office parin ako kaya I will, in one way or another, think of work. And when I think of work, I overthink. When I overthink, I get stressed. Akala ko ba bawal ako ma-stress?”

Anak ng tinola. Pumaparaan ang loko. “Okay. Pole. Bawal ka ma-stress.”

He beamed a smile. A victorious smile. Seriously, this guy has a greed of winning. “Noted, [Y/N].”

“Kaasar to.”

“Oh, bawal ang pikon. Ang pikon, laging talo.” Pang-asar na talaga yung titig at ngiti niya. “Di kaya ako pikon.” mahina mong sinabi. Nagpipigil ka ng ngiti. Ewan. Basta. Di mo rin alam kung bakit ganon yung effect ng mga tirada niya sayo. Siguro, ang witty din niya kasi. Malakas ang convincing powers.

At tumawa na siya ng malakas. Yung halakhak na talaga. Yung kung hindi pa lang bagong opera yung mga paa niya, pumapadyak pa siguro siya. “Ano bang nakakatawa? Wala naman ah!” _Eh bakit ka namumula?_ tanong mo naman sa sarili mo.

“Ikaw kasi. Ang bilis mo mapikon.”

“Di nga ako napikon. Hoy, Pole, magtigil ka ha. Di porket bedridden ka, hindi kita papatulan jan.” Okay, hindi mo na napigilan. Natawa ka na din.

“Anong tawag mo diyan? Papatulan pala ah.” tawa parin siya ng tawa. Namumula na siya kakatawa. Hindi mo alam kung maaawa ka ba o hahayaan mo lang siya kasi napaka rare ng mga ganitong sitwasyon. Honestly, hindi mo nga alam kung nakita na ng boss mo na ganito tumawa yung best friend niya. Siguro? Pero laging sinasabi ng boss mo sa’yo na ang tipid sa tawa at ngiti ng taong to. Parang yung sa Sims, yung personality na ‘No Sense of Humor’. 

Pero pag bumibisita ka, lagi naman siyang tumatawa at ngumingiti. Yung conry mo na jokes, natatawa siya, benta daw. Yung mga nerd jokes, sobrang gusto niya yun. Kahit ang pangit mo mag deliver. Akala mo may stand up comedian sa kwarto. Minsan naghagis pa siya ng unan sobrang hindi kaya i-express ng halakhak yung tuwa niya. Dapat yata sa utak din, pinaoperahan ng boss mo tong taong to.

“Hay nako. Aalis nalang nga ako. Pinagtitripan mo lang ako eh.”

“Uy, wag naman. Sorry na.” biglang nag drop yung energy niya. Kitang kita mo na bumalik yung dating gloom sa mukha niya. Yung boredom. “Sige, di na kita aasarin.” dagdag niya.

There was a moment of silence. Yes, para siyang silence. Hindi siya pala-salita at minsan lagi siang background lang. Kahit na mataas yung position niya sa company niyo, hindi mo maaaninag sa kanya yun. Not sure kung it’s a good or bad thing, pero humble parin siya. Hindi man siya socially gifted pero hindi rin naman siya boring kausap. Siguro kasi may kalaliman yung takbo ng isip niya. He doesn’t give petty conversations. Sobrang taba ng utak niya, mapa-law, economics, politics, science, history. Grabe, akala mo walking encyclopedia. 

Siguro yun na din yung dahilan. Nakaka overwhelm siya. Napaka passionate kasi niyang magsalita. When he talks with you over some coffee, sisiguraduhin niya na worth it yung five minutes na yun. Lagi siyang may trivia tapos ieexplain niya yun ng sobrang detailed, akala mo nandun siya nung nangyari yun.

“Pole,” bulong mo. Hindi siya sumagot pero nakatingin lang siya sayo. With those soft and serene eyes. “Bilisan mo magpagaling ha.”

“Hindi mo alam kung ilang beses sa isang araw kong hinihiling yan.”

“Mabuti kang tao at alam ko na marami ka pang matutulungan kapag nakakalakad ka na ulit.”

“You flatter me so much. I’m just doing what I think is right and just. And, kahit naman hindi na ako makalakad pang muli, hindi naman nun ako mapipigilan na gawin ang mga gusto ko.”

“Alam ko. Ayoko lang na…ganito ka. Nakahiga lang. Namimiss ko yung nasa office kayo ni Sir Leo at nagdidisccuss ng mga future plans para sa company.”

“Ako din. Miss ko na yung mga kape na tinitimpla mo. Pati yung suman na dinadala mo.”

“Gusto mo, dalhan kita bukas?” 

“It’s a date, then.” Sabay kindat.

Tangina.


	2. Part 2: Dressed for A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakit ganun, nakakatempt pag si Sir Paul ang nang imbita pero pag si Sir Leo, nakaka asar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha. Hindi lang si Jose Bae ang may part 2!

Wala ka naman talagang balak na sumama pa sa ospital. Oo, syempre, gusto mo din siyang makita pero marami ka pang kailangang tapusin na trabaho. Baka nga mag overtime ka na naman. And knowing your boss, malamang ikaw na din ang magtutuloy ng iiwanan niyang trabaho para makapunta siya ng maaga sa ospital.

Ngayon kasi ang araw na lalabas na si Pol– Sir Paul. Three weeks narin ang nakalipas since na-operahan siya sa binti. Super excited ang boss mong si Sir Leo na puntahan agad ang best friend niya. Lahat ng appointment niya sa araw na ito, cancelled. Gusto niya kasi maghanda ng bongga para sa discharging. Siyempre, para na naman siyang bata. Maya’t-maya nagtetext siya sayo ng updates, tulad ng isang countdown bago ang party. Meron din siyang sinesend na mga pictures ng lugar kung saan gaganapin ito. Sa bahay nila Sir Paul. Tumawag din siya mga tatlong beses yata para magtanong kung anong mas magandang kulay ng necktie na ipapares niya sa outfit niya. Hindi mo na alam kung secretary ka ba o alalay o fashion consultant. All around ka na yata.

Pumatak na ang alas-singko. Naguuwian na ang mga kasama mo, pero ikaw, nakasubsob parin sa may computer at nagreretype ng mga documents. May ilan din naman na naiwan para mag OT pero nasa kabilang area sila. Ikaw nasa loob ng president’s office. “Hay naku, Sir Leo! Ang dami niyo pong iniwan na trabaho!” napabuntong hininga ka nalang nung kinuha mo yung 3-inch thick na mga reports para ayusin ang mga data. Type dito, print doon. Stapler dito, puncher doon.

Nag ring nanaman yung phone mo. Si Sir Leo na naman. Pang apat na to. Siguro yung sapatos naman niya tatanungin niya. “Hello? Sir Leo?”

“[Y/N], nasaan ka ngayon?” tanong ng boss mo. “Nasa office po, sir. Bakit po?” sagot mo naman.

“Hindi ka ba sumabay sa office van? Hindi ka pupunta dito?” tanong niya. Naririnig mo na yung sound system sa may background. May nagcoconduct na rin ng sound testing. Mukhang may maliit na program. “Sir,” you sighed. “Nagpaiwan na po ako diba? Para po may umasikaso ng mga reports na gagamitin sa meeting.”

“Eh sa makalawa pa naman yun. Humabol ka ha!” he said then laughed. “Hindi ko po maipapangako yan. Medyo madami pa po akong kailangan ayusin. Tsaka gusto ko na po itong matapos agad para hindi na tayo matambakan ng gawain.” rason mo. More like, para hindi na ikaw ang matambakan!

“Para kang si Pole! Halika na! Tutulungan kita diyan sa reports bukas, promise!” nakikita mo na yung ngiti ng boss mo. “S-Sir…”

Suddenly, may umagaw ng phone ng boss mo. “Hello, [Y/N].” Isang malamig na tinig ang bumati sayo.

Si Sir Paul. Dios ko.

“S-Sir Paul! Nakauwi ka na po pala! Uh,” natigilan ka kasi hindi mo alam ang sasabihin mo sa gulat. Tinawanan ka na naman niya. “Halika na, punta ka dito. Let’s unwind.” wika niya. Bakit ganun, nakakatempt pag si Sir Paul ang nang imbita pero pag si Sir Leo, nakaka asar? “Uhm, gusto ko po sana kaso madami pang—”

“Gusto mo naman pala eh. Baka magpapasundo ka pa ha?” Inasar ka na naman. “Hay naku, Sir Paul. Magaling na po talaga kayo.” biro mo din.

“So aasahan kita dito ha?” hindi mo alam kung imagination mo lang yun pero parang may bahid ng quiet anticipation yung boses niya. “Please? I want you to be here.” dagdag niya at bumilis yung tibok ng puso mo, for some reason. Umiinit na yung telepono sa tenga mo. Pati yung pisngi mo.

“Sige na nga, sir.”

“Thank you. I really want to see you, of all people.”

“Po?” Hindi ka sigurado sa narinig mo. At hindi ka rin sigurado kung gusto mo ngang marinig ng mas malinaw yung sinabi niya.

“Wala. Sabi ko, bilisan mo. Traffic sa EDSA eh.” he said with a bashful laugh. At natawa ka din. “Sir,” aasarin mo rin siya. Akala niya ha. “Yeah?” tanong niya. Umiingay na sa kanila. Nagsisimula na ang party nila.

“May baon po akong suman.”

A pause. Then an airy and amused laugh from Sir Paul. “Good. I’m dressed enough for a date.”


End file.
